


Lovely

by Maknae_Jpg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Child Neglect, Depression, Divorce, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, This is gonna be really sad im sorry, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknae_Jpg/pseuds/Maknae_Jpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I'm too fucking scared of losing you. I hate the way my soul feels when it's lonely."</p>
<p>---<br/>A story in which a girl has skin too pretty, hair too pink, and a future too bright for him, but he wants to know her with everything in his bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn Soil

My heart raced as I took in the scene around me. Tall oak trees, wood benches, and no people. I looked to the ground and observed the dirt beneath me. It was brown and crunchy, and it represented how I felt at that very moment. Dead, and stepped on.  
My science 6th grade teacher told me that soil contains dead plants and organisms, along with a bunch of other shit I didn't care enough to listen to. That crisp, brown dirt beneath me just reminded me that there's death everywhere. On the ground, on the bottoms of my shoes, and in my soul. I could feel myself rotting from the inside out. Oh well.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket and I frowned when I saw who texted. The one person I didn't expect to text me. The one person that never bothered to show up to the fucking park when I needed her. My girlfriend. My thumbs rapidly unlocked my phone to read what she had to say to me. My face dropped in disappointment when I saw the one character she'd taken the time out to send to me. A frowny face. My jaw clenched in anger briefly before I came to my senses and realized she was the best I could get.  
I closed my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. I looked Into the distance of the park. Still no people. No dogs, no cats, no birds. Nothing. Well that makes sense. Nothing wants to be around you. I thought.  
In that very moment I felt more alone than I ever have. My heart felt numb all of the sudden and I realized. This is what loneliness is. It's almost like there's nobody in the world but me, and I hate myself, so that's not much help. I used the energy in my legs to pick myself up off the bench. In a swift motion I dusted off my coat and kept walking.  
The wind brushed against my face as I walked down the road. A car full of teenagers not much older than me approached me, then passed me by. I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh again, but I didn't flinch or bother to see what it was.  
I picked up the pace of my feet when I heard the thunder crack in the sky above me. After five more minutes of walking I made it to my house. I scurried over to my dingy mailbox to see if anyone cared enough to write me a letter. I pulled open the box to see nothing but mail for my dad and the most recent news (on the newspaper). The cover read Tragic Suicide of thirteen year old girl brings community together. I glared at the newspaper, thinking about how a writer could bear to write bullshit like that, then slap it onto some paper and sell it to the public. I scoffed before walking up the pathway to my house.  
I grasped the door's handle and pushed the door open. I dropped the mail onto the floor and shut the door behind me. I took five steps into the house before feeling a bad energy take over my head. "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven", I whispered to myself as I approached the staircase. I stood still at the base of the stairs and I used all of the force left in my lungs to yell up the stairs, "DAD?". Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. I continued to count until I got to the top of the stairs. "Twenty four", I sighed quietly.  
I walsted into my dad's room and noted it's emptiness. Once again, he's not here. Nobody is. "Thirty three, thirty four, thirty five, thirty six, thirty seven.", I said, walking to his bedside table to open the drawer that resides there. As the creaky drawer opened, a solid, black gun revealed itself to me. I caught a quick glance at the gun before shutting the drawer quickly. Not today, I thought, It's not your time yet.


	2. Smokey Lungs and Smokey Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there she was. The mystery. The pink-haired, brown-eyed dream he'd been wanting to dive into for the past four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace's POV

The smoke surrounded me as I sucked in the last of my friend's blunt. All I could feel was peacefulness and hunger. I looked over at my two red-eyed best friends and announced my hunger to them. They nodded and laughed in agreement.  
We decide it'd be the best idea to go to a cheap fast food place that's not too far and start making our way to Brian's car. I giggled as Brian, being the klutz he is, stumbled into his car. I sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window thinking about the Earth. The way that we're just small parts of a huge Earth, and that huge Earth has a plan for us. I considered the possibilities of my future: I could become a millionaire, or a zookeeper. I could get my own restaurant and feed high teenagers like myself, maybe make pizza, or like serve tofu.  
The more sober I became the more I thought about how bleak my actual future is. The possibilities became much less interesting, and the road outside of the car window became a lot more exciting. I studied the worn road as the vehicle sped across it. I noticed the car slow down and I looked up.  
I took in the scene in front of me, it was a dingy 24-hour fast food restaurant with half of it's sign lit, and the other half of the letters were almost invisible in the nighttime. My eyes squinted at the way the interior looked through the dirtied windows. They're were about four, tired looking teenagers, around my age, sitting at a booth discussing something I couldn't quite catch. I looked further into the establishment and saw a sad looking, middle aged, man eating a large cheeseburger with several layers whilst rubbing his large, round stomach.  
Brian looked over to me with an expression I couldn't read and mumbled "Could you two go in there", he paused to gesture to Mykie and I, "I'll wait in here"  
Mykie opened her door and hopped out of the car, probably excited to get some food, but I on the other hand, stepped out as slowly as possible, dreading the filthy place that I had to get food from.  
As we opened the door, several loud bells rung indicating a customer coming in. The four teenager looked over to me, and scoffed in annoyance and went to their places in either the kitchen, or the register. I approached the girl at the counter and noted her name tag (it said Jess is bold black letters, with the restaurant's logo above it). I listed off the things the three of us wanted quickly and paid for the salty fast food.  
After waiting fifteen minutes in silence, Mykie and I grabbed the food and left quickly, trying not to catch the attention of the man in the corner of the restaurant. We entered the car and Brian grinned at the appearance of the food before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street again.  
My eyes became mesmerized by the fast moving street until I saw a pair of black boot clad feet caught my eye. I looked up and caught a glance of a pale, black haired, blue eyed boy. He looked about 16, but the way he presented himself made him look older in a weird way. His pale blue eyes ran across the car and my heart skipped a beat when they locked with mine for a split second. That's when I knew I'd seen him before.  
Before I was ready to, the car quickly raced past him and he was behind us. Soon enough we were pulling into the driveway of our home. The only home I'd ever know at least.


End file.
